


Freeze

by Iamnamedsilence



Series: Inktober 2019 prompts stories [4]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Aliens, Biotics (Mass Effect), Cultural Differences, Gen, Inktober 2019, Misuse of Biotics, angara are angara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamnamedsilence/pseuds/Iamnamedsilence
Summary: „My new family is crazy” Skanda Ryder mutters.From the short stories series written for Inktober 2019 prompts.





	Freeze

**Author's Note:**

> Parvati Ryder was my player Character. Skanda Ryder is her brother.

„My new family is crazy” Skanda Ryder mutters.

„Show us!” they said. „Show us what you can do!”

He is aware biotics is entirely new for the angara, so it is totally understandable, that they want to see how it works, but one of Jaal’s siblings (what was her name, there are so terribly many of them, does Parvati really know who is who or is she just pretending?) standing in front of him and grinning is just too much.

Parvati is going to kill me, Skanda thinks.

That’s what you get for being in a coma while your sister saves everything and everyone and puts new meanings in „first contact”, he thinks.

He looks at Evfra, in hope that Heleus’ local grumpy cat will stop this madness, but Evfra just smiles and nods.

And then the angara woman, what was her name, no time to think, charges, screaming, as if Skanda was kett.

„Goddammit” Skanda thinks. Unarmed, he really has the one choice. He concentrates, and the angara stops, as she was frozen, surprise on her face.

Everyone else freezes too, and then they burst into laughter, start to clap and cheer, totally crazy, what had Skanda done to deserve being adopted to this alien family.

„I could hurt her” he mutters, approaching the unmoving angara.

„Did you?” someone asks.

„I have no idea” Skanda admits. He is nervous but tries not to show it – not that the angara would notice, humans are so unexpressive for them.

He looks at the object of his presentation and sighs with relief, as her body starts to move again. The angara woman is a little dizzy and weak. Skanda hopes she is not hurt.

„Are you all right?” he asks.

She smiles, weakly.

„Yes,” she says, and then, to Skanda’s horror she adds: „Do it again!”


End file.
